thesailormoonandwinxfandomcom-20200216-history
Help:The Sailor Moon and Winx Wiki Standards
This page will help you understand the standards for each article and picture on this wiki. If you have any trouble editing or need any help please ask an admin and they will help you. Our active admins are Brittney, Continuity All Winx Club articles must be written in the Rai English continuity, having some facts from the 4kids and some information from the Nickelodeon Version. Spelling, Grammar and Titles Capitalization #When you start a sentence always start with a capital letter. #The name of someone or something (proper noun) eg. Alfea, Bloom, Sailor Scouts Example of Good and Bad sentences: Good The Winx Club are fairies from another dimension. Bad the winx club are fairies from another dimension Fairy Please do not spell fairy in the alternate spelling faeries, fayries etc. Those spellings are not acceptable. Descriptions Please do not put your own personal opinion into the article (for example, if you think a character is ugly, leave that out of the article) Contractions A contraction is a shortened form of two words. For example, "will not" is shortened to "won't," "cannot" is shortened to "can't." (There are many other common contractions, those are just a few) Titles While many characters have Royal titles the titles are not to be included in the article name. Use their given name only. For Example, Bloom is the Princess of Domino but her page name is just Bloom. Profile Info Boxes All characters should have an Info Box on their page. The Profile pictures must be good quality and are around 300x400 pixels. *'Voiced by:' The voice actor that voiced the character and which seasons they voiced the character. *'First Appearance:' When the character first appeared, for example, Bloom first appeared in Winx Club - Episode 101 "A Fairy in Gardenia" *'Age at First Appearance:' The age they were when they first appeared on the show, for example, Bloom was 16 when she first appeared on the Winx Club. *'Birthday:' Sailor Moon: The Characters Birthday, Winx Club: The Characters Birthday in the Original/Italian, Nickelodeon Version and the 4kids Version. *'Origin:' Where the character is from, Example, Bloom is from the Planet Domino, Roxy is from Earth. *'Affiliations:' What groups they are identified with, For example, Serena is a member of the Sailor Scouts, Bloom is a member of the Winx Club *'Powers and Abilities:' Their powers, For Example, Bloom has the power of Dragon Fire, Stella has the power of the Sun and the Moon, Flora has the power of Nature. *'Relationships:' Specify the characters parents, boyfriend, siblings and other notable relationships. Winx Club Only: *'Associated Pixie:' The name of the fairy's bonded pixie. *'Associated Pet': This is the name of the fairy's pet(s). Sailor Moon Only: *'Senshi Name': The name of the Senshi they are, for example, Serena is Sailor Moon, Rei is Sailor Mars. Episode Articles There also should be Info Boxes on the episode articles. All the information you need is here (Winx Club):List of Winx Club Episodes Here (Sailor Moon):List of Sailor Moon Episodes The articles are expected to be short. The Order of the Article *'Introductory Paragraph': This is the XXX episode of Season XXX (Sailor Moon:Season Name). Should only be one sentence, with the exception of two. Things such as changed voice actors or major plot changes can be mentioned here. *'Sypnosis': Is a detailed (No Longer than 10 sentences though) description of the episode. Do not go off topic writing it. *'Major Events': Written in point form. Example, I'm writing in point form at the moment. Should summarise the sypnosis if possible. *'Characters': List of characters that appeared or spoke in the episode. Should be written in point form. *'Voice Actors: '''The people that voiced the characters in the episode ''only. ''Winx Club: Should include Nickelodeon Voice actors, Rai English, Original/Italian and 4kids.(Mainly Rai and Nickelodeon should be included) Should be written in point form. Example: *Molly C.Quinn - Bloom *Alejandra Reynoso - Flora *'Quotes': Only quotes that are ''extremely funny should be mentioned or an interesting conversation. Episode Info Box *'Production Code:' For example, Winx Club - Episode 101 stands for Season 1 Episode 01 or Winx Club - Episode 211 stands for Season 2 Episode 11 *'Title' the Rai English Title *'4kids' the 4kids Title of the Episode *'Nickelodeon '''the Nickelodeon Title of the Episode *'Cinelume''' the Cinelume Title *'First aired (Italy):' When the Episode first aired in Italy *'First aired (USA):' When the Episode first aired in the USA (4kids and Nickelodeon) *'Preceding Episode:' The Episode Before it using the Rai English names *'Next Episode:' The Episode after using the Rai English names Pictures All Pictures should be a reasonable size, not blurry, and aren't hard to see. An Example of a good picture. Rules The Picture can be a little bit blurry, but not to much. If the picture is grainy or dark (bad quality) don't add it to any of the pages on the Wiki. Only put pictures on pages if all of the information has been completed. If you would like a picture to be deleted or want to know the right pictures to add to pages or this Wiki ask the leader of the Project Pictures Brittney. Pictures shouldn't be uploaded if they have'' nothing ''to do with the Winx Club or Sailor Moon. Fan-Arts should not be added to articles only user pages and if so please say it is Fan-Art. No bad quality pictures should be added to articles. If there are to many images on a page add them to a gallery down the bottom. No adding images all over pages. No tiny pictures (icons) Should be added to pages or this Wiki. Size of Pictures on Pages Should be around this size on the page. Screen Shots If you could add your own screen shots, it would be appreciated.Winx Club: Rai English screen shots would be preferred since they have the Rai logo down the bottom. Remeber when searching for pictures Fan-Art can look very real, so becareful. A good way to check if an image is Fan-Art is looking down in the bottom corner of the picture and seeing if it says Art made by:Name if it does it is Fan-Art and shouldn't be added to articles.